Songfic: Cause where you are I'll always be
by bellephaba
Summary: Her hands were still trembling as Imogen sank down in the bathtub. Hugging her knees to her chest, she cried freely for the first time in years. Courfeyrac's words echoed in her head, clear as ever. "It was…a drunk driver…they took Grantaire to the hospital, but…" Modern AU. OC/OC, background E/R.


_~Cause where you go I'll always be~_

Her hands were still trembling as Imogen sank down in the bathtub. Hugging her knees to her chest, she cried freely for the first time in years. Courfeyrac's words echoed in her head, clear as ever.

_ It was…a drunk driver…they took Grantaire to the hospital, but…_

Another wave of heaving sobs racked her body and she curled in on herself. The sound of her crying nearly covered the anxious pounding coming from the other side of the door.

"Imogen, let me in. Open the door. Please. Let me in." Andy said, his palms flat against the door. "Imogen?"

"Come on, let's go. She doesn't like to cry in front of other people." Jehan said. Knowing his sister, he had a hand on Andy's arm to pull him away from the bathroom, but was shaken off.

"No." Andy said, helplessness and steadfast determination swirling together in his green eyes. "I'm not leaving her alone to fight by herself. She's not alone. Not this time. I love her."

There was a moment of hesitant silence before a soft click came from inside the bathroom. The door opened and Imogen was standing in the threshold, her cheeks wet with the tracks of tears that she had already shed. She looked at Andy for a moment as he approached her, reaching out to touch her cheek. Bringing her hands up to cover her mouth, Andy folded his arms around her, bringing her in close to him. The Amis that were there dispersed at Jehan's urging, satisfied that Imogen's care was in capable hands. Andy didn't push Imogen to talk. He didn't speak, he didn't whisper consoling nothings in her ear. He simply held her, smoothing her back and kissing the top of her head as she cried into his chest, one hand fisted in the fabric of his sweatshirt.

"Come on, let's sit."

Imogen nodded and followed. Andy stepped into the tub and helped her in. Sitting with his back against the tub, Andy settled Imogen between his legs, wrapping his arms around Imogen's waist. She was bundled up in his sweatshirt, a ball of green fleece and brown hair in his arms. She cried sometimes and when she did, Andy would hold her a little tighter and rest his cheek on her hair. After one episode, she wiped her eyes and turned her head up to look at him.

"Hey." he said, leaning down to press a light kiss to her lips.

"Hey." she replied, settling back against him.

"How are you?"

"I'll be ok. You're sweatshirt may not be so lucky. I'm not done crying. It's probably going to be soaked."

"I didn't realize it was still mine since you've stolen it so many times." Andy teased, hoping it would lighten Imogen's mood, even if just a little bit.

"Well, it's not my fault you chose to wear it for the entire show. And it was chilly in that theatre."

"I never noticed."

"Of course you didn't. You were to busy running around and tearing big, weepy holes in my heart."

"Good to know. Now, should we go downstairs for some tea, or should I bring it up to you? I think everyone's left."

"Let's go downstairs. I could some tea. A whole pot, actually."

Andy stood up and held his hand to help Imogen out. Once out, she stood still, just staring at his hand that she was holding.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I've always been alone. I've been alone for six years." Imogen said. She pulled on his hand, bringing him to her and slipping her arms around his waist. "Thank you."

"You heard what I said. I wasn't going to leave you. I was thinking about breaking down the door, but…"

"But that would have meant splinters and Joly would have whisked you away from your post to receive immediate medical treatment."

Andy chuckled. "I'd have like to see him try. But seriously, I was going to sit outside the door until came out."

"You just don't give up." Imogen said, looking up.

"So don't give up on me." Andy replied.

Imogen went up on her toes for a kiss. In Andy's arms, she could feel that she would never be alone again.

Alrighty! Thoughts! :D As I said out loud, I really like your description and just, in general, your writing style, if that makes sense?

You missed a few 'Aaron's in the beginning (I'm assuming they're all meant to be Andy's?) and there was one sentence somewhere in here where I think you forgot a word, but other than that yay! I like the feeling that Andy and Imogen have known each other for a while and the sense of history between them. This may just be personal taste, but I do prefer when I stay in one characters head the entire story, and yours had us switching between Andy and Imogen. But that maybe's just me? I was also confused by 'Joly would have stolen you' and, once again, maybe just personal opinion, but I thought that saying they 'spooned' sounded kind of strange, but, once again, that could just be me. But otherwise it was a very sweet story. I especially liked the sweatshirt and Andy joking about how often Imogen had stolen it. So yeah, it was pretty adorable and you just have a very smooth (? Is that right word for it?) writing style that I just like, for some reason. I can't explain it better than that, haha!

I hope this is what you meant and that it wasn't too criticism-y? Because I really liked it! I just know that I always appreciate hearing what I could have improved, even if I don't necessarily agree with what I've heard, which is, of course, totally okay in this case too!


End file.
